


Junior

by OneBlackCoffee



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: He's an asshole, M/M, Uses of slurs, multi personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBlackCoffee/pseuds/OneBlackCoffee
Summary: What if it wasn't just Neil and Nathaniel,what if there was another personality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are uses of some insulting slurs. If you are sensitive to slurs please do not read I do not want to make anyone uncomfortable or upset. Thank you!

The moment Andrew climbed down from his bunk he can see that Neil wasn’t all there. Neil was laying on his bed just staring at the bottom of Andrew’s bunk, Neil didn’t even bother to acknowledge Andrew when he was standing next to the bed, staring down at him, so Andrew decided to get ready for morning practice and wait for Neil to get his shit together.  
When Neil finally did get up and got ready Andrew had a coffee ready for him and an ice cube to help Neil ground himself, help him get out of his own mind.  
“Let’s go.” Andrew said as Kevin and Aaron put on their shoes.  
It wasn’t a long drive but it was long enough for both Aaron and Kevin to notice that Neil had not spoken to anyone so far.  
It wasn’t until they got to the weight room and Neil walked straight to the treadmill that Kevin asked about Neil.  
“What’s wrong with him?” Kevin asked as he followed Andrew to the weight bench, getting ready to spot for him.  
“Nothing.” Andrew glared, a warning to leave Niel alone.  
“Well, we have a game this Friday and he needs to have his head in the game.” Kevin began to rant.  
“Kevin, shut up or go away.” Andrew said as he began to add weight to the bar, and that is exactly what Kevin did, shut up.  
....  
Andrew really began to worry when Neil wasn’t in his Spanish class when he went to pick him up.  
“Where are you?” Andrew asked into the phone as he left the languages building.  
“I’m just going to walk to the stadium.” Neil’s unemotional voice spoke.  
“Fine, don’t get run over.” Andrew said before he shut the phone close and roughly ran his fingers through his hair. Andrew has heard Neil’s voice in many different tones but that was a whole new level of dead.  
Andrew called Kevin to tell him to wait outside of Fox Tower he wanted to beat Neil to the stadium.  
“Where’s Neil?” Kevin asked as he slid into the front seat, confused as why he was sitting in the front.  
“Walking to the stadium.”  
“What? Why?”  
Andrew just ignored him as he peeled out of the parking lot, speeding to the stadium, scaring Kevin but he knew better to comment, especially now that he was pretty sure that everything had to do with Neil.  
They sat in silence all the way into the locker room where Jack and Matt were already changing, Andrew changed quickly and sat down, waiting for his boyfriend to show up.  
When Neil finally did reach the locker room he walked straight to his locker, grabbed his stuff and walked straight into a stall to change. Not bothering to talk to anyone.  
....

But it wasn’t until they were halfway through practice that it all went down hill.  
Obviously Andrew had noticed that Jack continued to say something to Neil every time he checked him but Neil made the fact that he can deal with Jack and that Andrew should leave the freshman to him to deal with very obvious.  
But then Neil was down and Jack was leaning over him with a nasty smile and Andrew was halfway across the court when Neil stood up, slowly pulling off his gloves... there was something different.  
It took a moment for Aindrew to figure out what was different, it was his posture. Neil’s back was much straighter and his head was tilted slightly to the right...Neil radiated power, rage, and danger.  
Then Neil was on Jack, even years after that moment Andrew could not figure what the hell Neil did in order to have Jack on his back and Neil straddling him.  
Andrew watched stunned as Neil grabbed onto Jack's face mask and pulled the freshman’s head up just to slam his head onto the court and the sound of the helmet meeting floor ringing through the court. Neil proceeded to slam Jack’s head one, two, three, four, five more times before the others could see Neil unclasping the helmet and grabbing the unconscious Jack’s head, ready to smash his head, ready to kill him.  
That of course is when the others reach him, dragging him off of Jack.  
It took both Matt and Andrew to drag a feral Neil off of the court. It wasn’t until Renee shut the court door behind her that Neil stopped fighting the two boys and looked right at Andrew and Andrew almost forgot to breath.  
The look in Neil’s eyes was pure anger and...and evil.  
Neil stormed off into the locker room and Andrew hesitated a moment before following him.  
“Sorry, shorty.” Neil laughed as he looked himself in the mirror, turning his head left and right, and that alone made Andrew to skip a step, Neil never looked at himself; he hated how much he looked like his father.  
“Who are you?” Andrew asked approaching Neil as if he were a wild animal, which he might as well be.  
“Guess.” Neil smiled sarcastically and it actually scared Andrew, he never thought he would be scared of Neil.  
“Nathaniel.” Andrew accused and Neil rolled his eyes, stepping away from the mirror to sit on the bench.  
“Dumb ass. Sure, Nathaniel can be dangerous, but then again so could Neil, if he had to but to call me Nathaniel? That’s a damn insult, the weak runaway.”  
“Then who are you?” Andrew asked not daring to move closer to whoever he was talking to.  
But Neil or whoever didn’t answer, instead he slowly pulled off one of his armbands and cursed.  
“That fucking bitch.” Neil cursed, touching one of the burns on his arm. “Thinks just because she was my father’s whore that she could do whatever. Fuck Nathaniel for not giving me control with the slut.”  
“Who the fuck are you?” Andrew snapped, getting impatient.  
“Well, I’m Mr.Hyde.” Neil smirked when he stood up.  
“And what? Nathaniel is Dr. Jekyll?” Andrew asked as he watched Neil walk around the room.  
“See! You get it!” Neil laughed and Andrew could feel his hairs standing up. “But others call me Junior.”  
“Junior?” Andrew asked dying to reach for his knives.  
“Mhm.” Junior nodded. “I was created because Nathaniel, the poor baby, couldn’t handle the heat, leaving me behind for Daddy dearest to teach me all of his dirty tricks. So, I must warn you if you pull that knife on me you will loose, Renee taught you well but even poor innocent Neil could win in a fight with you if the dumbass wanted to.”  
“You believe so?” Andrew asked anger rising inside of him.  
“Yes, so don’t try. The only reason I’m not killing you for even thinking about pulling a knife on me is because of the fact that little Neil and Nathaniel are oh so found of you and even I don’t know what they would do if I killed you.”  
“How generous.” Andrew glared.  
“Tread carefully boy, I have such little patience.” Junior growled.  
“Why didn’t you take over with Riko or Lola or his dad?”  
“Poor little Neil is afraid of me, the last thing the baby wants is for me to go around killing people. He is usually strong enough to keep me down but Neil was too tired to keep me behind, especially since that asshole, Jack was calling my name. Truly awakening me.” Junior sighed happily. “It's been such a long time. I can't wait to visit the ‘Lord’ a visit. The fucking Jap asshole thinks he can own me, thinks just because my dad was his little bitch that I would be too? Fuck that and fuck him.”  
“No, you are going to get yourself killed, and Neil will die with you.” Andrew growled.  
“That's cute, Doe. But I was raised by the butcher AND a Hatford.The best of two worlds.” Junior actually laughed, standing up to change.  
“Give me Neil.” Andrew demanded. “Neil come back.”  
Junior stopped as he was buckling up his pants.  
“You don't think he’s trying? But little Josten is too weak to come and play.”  
“Neil,stop and come out.”  
Junior grinned as he pulled on his shirt.  
“What? You don't want to play with me, Doe?”  
Junior finished changing, stuffing his wallet into his pocket.  
“Well, I'm off to kill the wizard.” Junior have a salute, walking out of the door.  
“Wait.” Andrew almost yelled; following him into the hallway.  
“What?” Junior snapped, he had a job to do.  
Andrew just stared at Junior until he rolled his eyes and began walking away again.  
“Please.” Andrew said barely above a whisper.  
Junior stopped in his tracks and slowly turned towards him.  
“Please, Neil. Come back.” Andrew gritted out as in he was in pain.  
Junior stared at him for a few tense moments...then rolled his eyes.  
“Way to go, Doe. Now he's really fighting but even Nathaniel knows we need that stupid Jap gone. We don't like someone having that much control over our lives. It struggle enough with there being too many of us in one body...but I'll tell you what, Doe. You'll get him back eventually but for now, Nathaniel and I are putting a muzzle on him.”


End file.
